tu canción
by princessmanga
Summary: este es nuestro primer HxA así que bueno está algo cursi, la versión original está en inglés, la tiene suteri por aquello y somos muy malas con los sumaris así que MANDEN REVIEWS!


**Tú canción.**

_por: Princessmanga y Suteri81._

----------------

Un día Hao estaba tocando piano (por favor, no pregunten ¿Cómo es que él toca piano? Usen su imaginación y luego nos dicen -) y Anna estaba escuchando.

Y esto es lo que pasó:

Sonido instrumental del piano por Hao.

Él cantaba: (al final les ponemos la canción en inglés por si hay un error de traducción para que nos corrijan)

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Es un poco gracioso este sentimiento dentro_

_no es uno de esos que se esconden fácilmente_

_no tengo mucho dinero pero si tuviera_

_compraría una gran casa donde los dos podríamos vivir_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ella imaginó una hermosa casa en la playa. Ellos eran felices.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Si fuera escultor, pero denuevo, no_

_o un hombre que hace posiones en un espectáculo viajante_

_sé que no es mucho pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer_

_mi regalo es mi canción y esta es para ti_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ella le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y le puedes decir a todo el mundo, esta es tu canción_

_y tal vez muy simple pero ya está hecha_

_espero no te importe_

_espero no te importe que la haya puesto en palabras_

_cuan maravillosa es la vida mientras estas en el mundo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ella empezó a bailar lento y feliz. Ella era feliz en ese momento. 'Como un cuento de hadas' pensó.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Me senté en el techo y petee el musgo_

_donde pocos buenos versos, bueno, me tienen cuzado_

_pero el sol ha sido bastante amable mientras escribí esta canción_

_es para personas como tú que lo mantienen encendido_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ella se sonrojó un poco y fue a su lado y se sentó a su derecha.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Discúlpame por olvidar pero estas que hago_

_verás, olvidé si ellos son verdes o azules_

_de cualquier modo, la cosa es, lo que realmente quiero decir_

_tus ojos son los más dulces que he visto_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ella lo abrazó y besó su mejilla. Ella estaba muy sonrojada en ese momento. Él sonreía.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y le puedes decir a todo el mundo, esta es tu canción_

_y tal vez muy simple pero ya está hecha_

_espero no te importe_

_espero no te importe que la haya puesto en palabras_

_cuan maravillosa es la vida mientras estas en el mundo_

_espero no te importe_

_espero no te importe que la haya puesto en palabras_

_cuan maravillosa es la vida mientras estas en el mundo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hao terminó la canción y le dijo a ella:

- ¿Me amas?

- sí.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella no dijo nada. Ella solo sonrió y luego con lágrimas en los ojos:

- sí, ¿por qué no?

Y ellos se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

**__**

**_FIN._**

princessmanga: hola, como están??? espero que muy bien n.n

suteri: bueno nosotras dijimos que pondríamos la canción al final así que, AQUÍ ESTÁ!!!

princessmanga: ¬¬ no exageres

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen   
  
_

s81/ pm: envien reviews!!! GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA TONTERA!!! n.n

hasta luego


End file.
